Historias que se lleva el viento
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Son historias, que suceden entre algunos de los personajes, de las cuales nadie más se entera.
1. La pluma en el cielo

La pluma en el cielo

---Señor Sesshoumaru, espérenos.

---Camina Jaken.

---Pero, espéreme amo bonito.

Sesshoumaru caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque, seguido de la inocente Rin y el fiel Jaken. Caminó hasta llegar a un rió donde se detuvo.

---Descansaremos aquí.

---Mire señor Sesshoumaru, hay muchos peces.

---Jaken, cuida a Rin.

Sesshoumaru caminó de regreso, se desvió a mitad del camino y llegó a un claro.

---Me has estado desobedeciendo mucho Kagura.

---No, mi señor yo nunca lo…

--- ¡Cállate!

Naraku apretó su puño, Sesshoumaru logró observar que tenía algo en la mano que apretaba.

---Es hora de que destroce tu corazón.

---Pero mi señor… ¡AH!

Sesshoumaru desenvainó su espada y alzó el brazo.

--- ¡Draconic Strike!

El brazo de Naraku cayó al suelo y soltó el pedazo de carne que sostenía.

--- ¿Cómo te atreves?

Naraku desapareció en el bosque, dejando a Sesshoumaru con Kagura. Sesshoumaru tomó el pedazo de carne que había dejado caer el inerte brazo de Naraku, volteó a ver a Kagura y le extendió el brazo.

---esto es tuyo.

Le lanzó el pedazo de carne y se alejó. Regresó con Rin y con Jaken.

---Señor Sesshoumaru, que bien que regreso.

---Vamonos.

---Si mi señor.

Caminaron por el bosque durante horas.

---Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿podríamos descansar?

Llegaron a un lago y se sentaron en unas rocas que había en la orilla.

---Gracias señor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru volteó a la luna y la contempló por un tiempo, una delgada pluma cayó en su hombro, Sesshoumaru se levanto y caminó hacia el bosque profundo, volteó a ver a Rin y a Jaken.

---No me sigan, regresaré en unos minutos.

Sesshoumaru entró en el denso bosque y caminó a un claro en mitad de la nada.

--- ¿Qué quieres?

--- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

---…

---Creí que querías matar a Naraku y a todas sus extensiones.

---… Él estaba matándote, extensión suya o no, no permitiré que ese bastardo mate a ninguna de mis presas.

--- ¿Es eso?

---No malinterpretes mi odio por Naraku, te odio de todas formas, no eres de este mundo, debes morir.

---Mátame entonces.

Kagura levantó los brazos, preparándose para el corte de la espada de Sesshoumaru.

---Me ayudaste una vez, te perdonaré esta, pero no creas que esto significa que te perdonaré la vida.

Sesshoumaru guardó su espada y se dio la vuelta.

---Me salvaste, no eres tan malo como creen todos.

Sesshoumaru regresó con Rin y Jaken.

---Vamos.

---Si amo bonito.

Caminaron rumbo a la puerta que llevaba al futuro, el pozo del bosque de Inuyasha. Pensaban esperar ahí a que Inuyasha pasara, para después tener una pelea con él y quitarle la Tessaiga por la fuerza. Caminaron hasta llegar a la parte más profunda del bosque.

---Atrás, quédense aquí.

Sesshoumaru se adentró más al bosque y llegó con un demonio con forma de mujer.

--- ¿Quién eres?

---El hermano de Inuyasha, tu cabello también es bonito, pero no tanto como el de tu hermano, soy Yura, el demonio de los cabellos.

---No perderé mi tiempo con un demonio tan débil, esperaba un reto superior al de una simple chica.

Sesshoumaru dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso con Rin; Yura tomó su peine y lo alzó.

---Nada de eso, toma esto.

Yura movió el peine hacia el frente y todos sus cabellos comenzaron a lloverle a Sesshoumaru, pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento los desvió de su camino.

--- ¿Quién se atreve a intervenir en mi batalla?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, unas cuantas ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir en forma de cuchillas, estas, cortaron a Yura en diferentes partes hasta que solo quedó el peine rojo que sostenía en su mano.

---Ahora yo fui quien te salvó, mi señor Sesshoumaru.

---Te dije que te mataría un día.

---Dudo que sea esta vez, porque se que nunca lastimarías a una dama, ¿o si?

---…

---Vamos mi señor Sesshoumaru, se que usted necesita algo más importante que el poder, ¿o me equivoco?

Kagura se acercó a Sesshoumaru, haciendo caso omiso de la espada que sostenía, Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó.

--- ¿Es esto lo que necesitas?

Kagura se acercó aún más y lo besó apasionadamente.

---Quiero seguirte hasta el fin de mis días.

---Ya te he dicho que pienso matarte, el que no lo haga aquí y ahora no significa que no lo haré.

Sesshoumaru se soltó y le dio la espalda a kagura.

---Nadie se enterará si me dejas seguirte.

---Haz lo que quieras, solo no me molestes de nuevo.

---Créeme, no te molestare, pero estaré a tu lado por toda mi vida.

Sesshoumaru se fue con su grupo, dejando a kagura sola a mitad del inmenso bosque.

---No te dejaré solo, mi señor Sesshoumaru, cada vez que veas una pluma en el cielo, sabrás que estoy ahí, lista para ayudarte… o para amarte.


	2. La doncella y el cazador

La doncella y el cazador.

Kohaku caminaba por el bosque en busca de su hermana, llegó al pie de una montaña cerca de un lago, se sentó en un tronco cerca de la orilla para descansar.

---Espéreme amo Sesshoumaru.

---Camina Jaken.

Sesshoumaru apareció a unos pocos metros de él, la pequeña Rin entró detrás de Sesshoumaru, lo volteó a ver y le dirigió una mirada que podía interpretarse como "te veo en el bosque", Kohaku se levantó y se adentró de nuevo al bosque.

---Voy por flores amo Sesshoumaru.

Rin también entró al bosque y se dirigió a la parte que se encontraba entre su amo Sesshoumaru y el tronco en el que había visto a Kohaku, caminó unos segundos y lo vio.

--- ¡Kohaku!

---Hola Rin.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin mucha importancia por un rato y después decidieron regresar a lo que hacían, pero un gran demonio apareció de la nada.

--- ¡Atrás Rin!, yo me encargo de esto.

Kohaku sacó su arma y la lanzó contra el monstruo, el tiro le dio justo en el pecho, el gigante se hizo para atrás y el arma se safó, Kohaku la tomo de nuevo y volvió a atacar, esta vez el arma dio en el brazo del monstruo, pero el monstruo no cedió y comenzó a avanzar.

--- ¡Corre!

Corrieron por el bosque mientras el gigante los perseguía.

---Lo tengo, guiémoslo con mi amo Sesshoumaru, el se encargará.

---Bien pensado Rin.

Corrieron hacia el lago, salieron del bosque, cansados de correr tanto.

--- ¡Amo Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru volteó, sacó su espada, realizó un corte y el gigante cayó.

---Sigues tú.

Llevó su espada a la cara del chico, la elevó para hacer un corte, pero Rin se colocó enfrente de Kohaku.

--- ¡Alto! amo Sesshoumaru, el me salvó.

---… ¿Él te salvó?

---Si.

Sesshoumaru volteó a ver al chico y bajó su arma.

---Esta vez te perdonaré la vida, pero no te metas en mi camino o te elimino.

---Solo quería ayudar a Rin.

---M…

Sesshoumaru se volteó y regresó al bosque.

---Vámonos.

Salieron de la vista del niño y Kohaku regresó a su búsqueda.

"_Quizá algún día pueda casarme con ella."_

Díez años después.

La doncella Rin recogía flores el campo de su castillo, Un demonio logro violar la seguridad del castillo, pasó por la puerta trasera y llegó al jardín.

--- ¡Doncella Rin, un demonio se acerca!

---Alerta a los guardias

---El monstruo los mató a todos.

--- ¿Qué haremos?

El demonio estaba a escasos metros de la doncella.

---No se preocupe, yo la salvaré.

--- ¿Quién eres?

---Un cazador de monstruos.

EL demonio llegó al jardín y comenzó a quemarlo todo, el cazador sacó un boomerang enorme, lo colocó sobre su cabeza y se preparó para lanzarlo.

--- ¡Hiraikotsu!

El boomerang cortó al demonio a la mitad y cayó al suelo.

--- ¿Kohaku?

---Me descubrió doncella Rin.

Rin abrazó a Kohaku y lo besó.

---Doncella Rin, le pido que acepte casarse conmigo.

---Kohaku yo…


	3. El beso de la vida

El beso de la vida

--- ¡Kagome!

---…

--- ¡Kagome despierta!

---… ¿Qué pasa mamá?

--- ¡Ya son las diez!

--- ¿Las diez?, ¡se me hace tarde!

---Tú báñate y yo arreglo tus cosas.

---Si, gracias mamá.

Kagome se fue al baño, se desvistió, abrió la llave del agua caliente, esperó unos minutos para que el agua se calentara y entró, se lavó el cabello, se enjuagó el jabón del cuerpo y se secó. Kagome regresó a su habitación, se vistió, arregló su cabello y bajó a la cocina.

---Buenos días Kagome.

---Buenos días Sota.

--- ¿Vas a ver al chico de las orejas de perro hoy?

---Si, y voy tarde.

---Muy bien niños, aquí tienen el desayuno.

Kagome comió lo más rápido que pudo para perder más tiempo, llevó los platos al lavabo, besó a su hermano en la frente, acarició a Buyo y salió al recibidor.

---Aquí está tu mochila.

---Gracias mamá, regresaré en una semana.

---Muy bien, Aquí te espero.

---Adiós ma.

---Adiós Kagome.

Kagome salió rumbo al pozo.

--- ¡Kagome!

--- ¿Abuelo?

---Olvidaste tu suéter.

---Muchas gracias.

---Cuídate de los demonios.

---No te preocupes, Inuyasha se encargará de eso.

Kagome siguió, entró al templo y saltó en el pozo. Una luz azul la rodeo y en menos de unos segundos, vio la luz entrar por la salida del pozo, escaló las ramas y salió del pozo.

--- ¡Kagome!

---Hola a todos.

---Kagome, Inuyasha me estaba molestando.---Shipo estaba llorando en el piso cuando dijo eso.

---Inuyasha, ¡abajo!---Inuyasha fue azotado en el piso con una gran fuerza.

--- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Loca.

--- ¡abajo, abajo, abajo!

---Me las pagaras.

--- ¡AYYYYY!, ¡basta!, me voy, regresaré cuando quiera.

Kagome se adentró en el bosque muy enfadada, caminó hasta llegar a un árbol inmenso, se sentó y levantó la mirada al cielo, una ráfaga blanca pasó frente sus ojos.

"_¿Qué fue eso?"_

Otra ráfaga apareció y Kagome logró ver bien a la figura, era un cazador de almas.

--- ¿Aún puedes pasar a esta época?

--- ¡Kikio!

---Creí que ya se había agotado tu poder.

--- ¿Agotado?

---Cada vez que entras al pozo, una pequeña porción de tu poder se gasta, tarde o temprano no podrás regresar.

--- ¡No regresar!, pero no puedo, debo ver a Inuyasha.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Porque en verdad disfruto de estar con el.

---Pero tú no perteneces a este lugar.

---Tu tampoco.

---Tienes razón, pero tarde o temprano me iré de este mundo, solo soy barro y tierra.

---Pero yo no, ahora pertenezco a ambas épocas, desde que despertó la tercera espada mi alma se unió a la de Inuyasha.

---…

---No puedo imaginar una vida si poder ver a mis amigos, los pocos que tenía en mi época se han ido, ahora solo me quedan Inuyasha, Shipo, Sango, Miroku y todos los demás.

--- ¿Tantas son tus ganas por volver a esta época?

---Si, daría lo que fuera por volver.

---Entonces, ya que estoy muerta para todos los demás, creo que te entregaré todo mi poder.

--- ¡Kikio!, ¿qué…?

Kikio tomó a Kagome de los brazos y serró los ojos, se acercó poco a poco a Kagome hasta que sus labios se tocaron, justo en ese momento, las almas dentro del cuerpo de Kikio comenzaron a salir, después de unos segundos, cuando la última alma salió, el inerte cuerpo de Kikio cayó al suelo, volviendo a ser barro y tierra.

---Nunca me olvides Kagome, aprovecha mi poder hasta el máximo.

Los restos de Kikio desaparecieron en el aire. Kagome se quedó petrificada por unos momentos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, tratando de asimilarlo, se hincó e inexplicablemente comenzó a llorar.

--- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?

--- ¡Inuyasha!

--- ¿Por qué lloras?

---No te preocupes, no es nada.

Kagome se limpió los ojos y se levantó.

--- ¿nos vamos?

---Si que eres rara.

---Tu solo ven conmigo, regresemos con los demás.

---… bueno.

--- ¿Inuyasha?

--- ¿Si?

--- ¡Abajo!

--- ¿pero qué…?

---Jajaja.


	4. El señor demonio Parte I

El Señor demonio

(Parte I)

Acabada la guerra civil de la época feudal en Japón, las guerrillas siguieron en muchas de las provincias y Sesshoumaru se había hecho de un pequeño señorío después de haber salvado a casi toda la población, ya que Rin había sido la que le había pedido que los salvaran, la gente la comenzó a llamarla "Doncella Rin". Sesshoumaru había enviado a Rin y a Jaken a las montañas, para que las guerrillas no pusieran en riesgo la vida de Rin, pero Sesshoumaru ya no podía salir de su señorío porque debía protegerlo. Un monstruo había estado apareciendo en el pueblo, y Sesshoumaru estaba cansado de tener que esperar a que llegara a la entrada para ahuyentarlo, así que había decidido llamar a un cazador de monstruos para que lo encontrara y lo matara.

---Lord Sesshoumaru, un cazador vino por el trabajo.

---Hazlo pasar.

---Si, Lord Sesshoumaru.

Entró a la sala un muchacho alto, de cabello negro, con un traje negro y un gran boomerang en la espalda.

--- ¿Tu eres Sango?

---No, Sango murió, yo soy su hermano Kohaku.

---Yo te recuerdo, eres el chiquillo que trabajaba para Naraku.

---Pero ahora trabajo solo.

---Sabía de la eficiencia de tu hermana, pero no se que tan bueno eres.

---Póngame a prueba si quiere Lord Sesshoumaru.

---Muy bien, te enfrentaras a mi mano derecha, si logras tocarlo, te daré el trabajo.

---Lo que usted diga.

--- ¡Bankotsu!

La figura de Bankotsu, uno de los siete hermanos que Naraku había utilizado, salió de entre las sombras.

---Entonces era cierto, no eras ninja, solo eras un cazador de monstruos.

---Si, ahora debo vencerte para obtener el trabajo de cazador.

---Quizá ya no sea tan hábil como antes, pero aún te puedo vencer.

Bankotsu levantó su Banryu y se preparó para atacar.

--- ¡Toma esto!

Kohaku esquivó el ataque y Bankotsu intentó de nuevo.

--- ¡Bakurruija!

El Hiraikotsu absorbió el ataque y lo redirigió a Bankotsu, el ataque alcanzó a cortarle la manga de su brazo.

--- ¡Suficiente!

---Señor.

---Pasaste la prueba, eres mi nuevo cazador.

---Gracias, Lord Sesshoumaru.

---Ahora ve al bosque y encárgate del monstruo.

---Si mi Lord.

Kohaku salió del castillo a toda prisa rumbo al bosque.

--- ¿Lord Sesshoumaru?

---Si Bankotsu.

---He roto mi promesa, ahora mi Banryu le pertenece, al igual que mi alma.

Bankotsu puso su arma frente a Sesshoumaru y después desapareció.

---Lord Sesshoumaru, lady Kagura vino a verlo.

---Prepara el comedor y dile que iré en unos minutos.

---Si mi Lord.

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su silla, colocó la Banryu alado de las demás espadas que había ganado en batalla, abrió una de las cortinas y se recargó en la ventada, una pluma caía desde el cielo y se detuvo al llegar a unos centímetros a la derecha del brazo de Sesshoumaru

---El comedor está listo Lord Sesshoumaru.

---Voy.

---Si mi Lord.

Sesshoumaru Salió de la habitación, entró al comedor y vio a Kagura sentada, se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa y la volteó a ver.

--- ¿Qué ocurre?

---Mi lord, un gigante se acerca al castillo de la doncella, debe enviar a alguien para protegerla.

---Mozo, avise a Kohaku y que vaya de inmediato.

--- ¿El hermano de Sango?

---Si, es mi nuevo cazador, él protegerá a Rin.

---Muy bien, eso era todo mi Lord.

---No te quedas a cenar.

---Bueno, si insistes.

Comenzaron a comer de los enormes platos que tenían enfrente.

---Me preguntaba si… ¿puedo quedarme en una casa de su reino?

---No, ¿qué dirán los del pueblo si Lady Kagura duerme en una casa como vasallo?

--- ¿Entonces?

---Te quedarás en el castillo, mozo, prepare la cama para Lady Kagura.

Terminaron la cena y se fueron al recibidor.

---Ustedes dos, serán las damas de compañía de lady Kagura, ellas te llevarán a tu habitación.

---Gracias mi lord.

---Buenas noches.

---Buenas noches.


	5. El señor demonio parte II

El señor demonio

(Parte II)

Esa noche fue muy fría, Sesshoumaru no había podido dormir bien por culpa del gigante que amenazaba la seguridad de Rin; Kohaku era un chico fuerte y audaz, pero aún así no era invencible.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagura esperaba por Sesshoumaru en el recibidor.

---Lord Sesshoumaru, buenos días.

--- ¿Lista para desayunar? Lady Kagura

---Si mi lord.

Kagura se acercó a él y comenzó a rodearlo con sus brazos, pero se detuvo antes de abrazarlo.

---Perdón mi lord.

---No tienes de que preocuparte.

Entraron al comedor para desayunar, los platos de frutas eran enormes y variados, con frutas de muchas partes, jugo de naranja y pan.

---Kohaku ya llego al castillo de la doncella Rin.

---Me alegro, podré dormir hoy.

---Y… ¿ya tiene una pretendiente?

---Soy una persona solitaria, no pienso casarme.

---Ya veo.

Kagura bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

---Pero necesito compañía, sin Rin aquí esto se pone triste.

---Y… ¿Has pensado en alguien?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

--- ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en el bosque, cuando juraste estar a mi lado siempre?

---Si, desde entonces has comenzado a abrir tu corazón.

---Soy de los pocos demonios que quedan, pero no soy el mismo de antes, mi hermano ya es humano, ya está viejo, al igual que Kagome, todo porque decidió convertirse en humano.

---Tú, en cambio, te mantienes igual porque eres un demonio completo.

---Y tú porque eres una extensión.

---No me lo recuerdes.

Sesshoumaru y Kagura habían olvidado como había sido su relación antes de que Sesshoumaru consiguiera su reino, cuando aún eran unos desalmados que solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos.

---Sesshoumaru, siempre había querido decirte que te amo y que quiero casarme contigo, pero como tú quieres seguir solo no he podido llegar a tu corazón.

---Yo te amo, pero sabes que mi corazón aún es el de un demonio.

---Como el de tu padre.

---Si, pero…

Kagura lo interrumpió besándolo.

---No pongas más peros, yo te amo y quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

---Kagura, yo también te amo, pero…

--- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

---Yo…


	6. El espejo en el lago

El espejo en el lago

Kanna había salido a tomar un paseo, desde que Naraku había desaparecido, Kagura y Kanna no se habían visto; Kanna había decidido aislarse del mundo y vivir sola en una parte del reino de Sesshoumaru, Kagura le había pedido a Sesshoumaru que las dejara vivir en sus dominios y Sesshoumaru aceptó. Kanna había descubierto un lago que había en el centro del bosque e iba diario desde que habían roto su espejo para verse reflejada.

---Hace mucho que no te veía Kanna.

--- ¿Kagura?

Kanna no necesitó voltear para saber que la que le había hablado era Kagura.

--- ¿Qué quieres?

---Solo paseaba por los terrenos y después te vi por ahí caminando.

---…

---Vamos, hace mucho que no nos vemos y lo único que puedes decir es "¿Qué quieres?", vamos, ven y dame un abrazo, soy como tu hermana.

---No, solo eres un extensión que salió de la misma persona que yo, no somos hermanas.

---Kanna, Sesshoumaru y yo queremos que vengas a vivir al castillo con nosotros.

---No tengo intenciones de vivir con ustedes.

---Ven, nosotros te queremos mucho.

---Ya dije que no.

Kanna desapareció en la oscuridad, esperó escondida detrás de unos árboles hasta que Kagura se fue, caminó al frente del lago, se hincó y miró su reflejo en él, extrañaba su espejo, pero no podría recuperarlo, cuando se había roto, muchos pedazos eran tan pequeños que se perdieron en el pasto.

--- ¿Quieres otro espejo?, yo puedo darte un espejo con poderes demoníacos increíbles, y lo único que te pido es que mates a Kagura.

--- ¿Quién eres?

Una figura se formó delante de ella, quien quiera que fuese tenía un mal gusto o trataba de imitar a Naraku, llevaba piel de machaco y no se le veía el rostro.

---Soy un seguidor de Naraku, me enteré de que Kagura tuvo algo que ver con la derrota de Naraku, quiero que te encargues de ella.

---No puedo matarla.

---No la quieres, solo mátala con este espejo, es el espejo del lago.

El sujeto le mostró un espejo rojo, con lo que parecían hojas de espadas curvadas, con un reluciente cristal en medio, que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

---Hermoso, ¿no?

---Si, pero no puedo matar a Kagura por el.

---Si es por Sesshoumaru, no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de él.

---No puedo.

De pronto un sonido los sacó de su conversación.

---Me alegra que no me quieras matar, pero a ti creo que te mataré.

---Inténtalo, usaré el poder del espejo.

Un resplandor salió del espejo y se convirtió en hojas de espada, Kagura logró escapar al ataque y sacó sus abanicos.

---No te molestes Lady Kagura, yo me encargo, mi Tensaiga se encargará.

Sesshoumaru apareció con su espada en la mano.

---Bien, Lord Sesshoumaru llegó, prueba esto.

Sesshoumaru desvió el ataque con su espada y la elevó.

---Dragonic Strike.

El golpe acertó y el brazo del extraño cayó al suelo y se convirtió en polvo.

---Regresaré.

El sujeto comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que solo se veía una luz opaca.

---Perdiste tu oportunidad de tener un espejo nuevo.

La luz desapareció y se quedaron callados por unos instantes.

---Gracias por no matarme para conseguir ese espejo.

---Aunque no lo quería admitir, yo si te quiero y no podría matarte.

---Siempre demostraste ser leal, pero nunca creí que tanto.

---Eres mi hermana, ¿no?

Kagura abrazó a Kanna, cuando algo comenzó a brillar en el fondo del lago.

--- ¿Qué es esto?

Algo circular comenzó a elevarse a la superficie.

---Un espejo.

El espejo era sencillo y humilde, con un vidrio reluciente, era color azul claro y llevaba una flor blanca en uno de sus lados.

---Es hermoso.

---Tiene algo escrito atrás, lo leeré por ti: "_Soy el espejo en el lago, protegeré a mi señor y a todos sus conocidos."_


	7. Cuando el amor regresa

Cuando el amor regresa

---Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿A dónde vamos?

---No molestes niña, el señor Sesshoumaru sabe lo que hace.

Sesshoumaru paró, se volteó para ver a Jaken y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

---Cállate, esperen aquí, regresare.

Sesshoumaru caminó hasta su lugar secreto en la parte más oscura del bosque de Inuyasha, se sentó alado del lugar donde había visto por última vez a Sara.

---Sara… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

Sesshoumaru se quedó ahí sentado unos minutos, cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba.

---Detente, no des ni un paso más.

--- ¿Sesshoumaru?, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru volteó a su derecha para ver quien era.

---Lo mismo te pregunto… Sango.

---…

---Dame un motivo para no matarte aquí y ahora.

---Creo que tú y yo tenemos un lugar en común.

---Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, sabes que también te culpo por la muerte de Kagura.

---Solo queríamos derrotar Naraku.

---Calla, ¿qué haces aquí?

---Visito la tumba de una amiga.

---Aquí no hay tumbas.

---Bueno, más bien fue el lugar donde murió.

---… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

---Sara.

---No puede ser, ¿Quién te habló de ella?

---Era una amiga de mi abuelo.

---Mentira.

---No, es cierto, ¿la conocías?

---No te importa, ¿o si?

---Imagino que no, no puede ser la misma Sara, ella nos contó que se había encontrado con un demonio muy amable y guapo.

---La Sara que conocí, era un poderoso demonio.

---Entonces si conocías a una Sara.

Sango se acercó lentamente a Sesshoumaru, esperando cualquier intento de ataque por parte de él, pero Sesshoumaru no se movió.

--- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

---Como quieras.

Sango se sentó alado de Sesshoumaru y lo volteó a ver, Sesshoumaru se veía diferente, se veía triste y vulnerable.

--- ¿La amabas?, ¿A esa demonio?

---…

--- ¿Eso es un si?

---No era demonio, era humana, por eso dudo que la conozcas.

--- ¿Murió hace mucho?

---Antes de que Inuyasha despertara.

--- ¿Entonces no hace mucho?

---Hace una década, por eso es imposible que te haya hablado.

---A menos de que alguien la haya traído su espíritu de vuelta.---Una voz grave rompió la tranquilidad del silencio.

---Déjame esto a mi Sango.

---Vas a matarme, a mi, que traje el alma de Sara de vuelta.

---Monstruo, no te perdonaré por haber hecho algo así.

---No me puedes ver, ¿como piensas matarme?

---Así.

Sesshoumaru sacó su espada e hizo un corte que tiró las ramas de los árboles alrededor, una figura cayó al suelo y desapareció.

---Esto aún no acaba, me volverán a ver, a mí y a Sara.

La voz se desvaneció y el silencio los rodeo.

---Sesshoumaru, ¿crees que la Sara que conocí era un espirito?

---…

---Si es así, fue la misma Sara que tú conociste.

---…

---Que afortunada fue, conoció tu lado amable, ninguno de nosotros ha podido ver al verdadero tu, siempre quieres matarnos.

---… Ella me hizo cambiar.

--- ¿Quién la mató?

---Nadie, contrajo una enfermedad que la mató.

Sango se acercó más a Sesshoumaru.

---Lo siento tanto.

---…

Se acercó más hasta estar a unos escasos cinco centímetros de él.

---Perdón por hacerte recordar estos momentos tristes.

---…

Sango abrazó a sesshoumaru, arriesgándose a que la cortará a la mitad.

---Eres más tranquilo de lo que creí.

Sesshoumaru la volteó a ver a los ojos.

---Tus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Sara, pero Kagura se parecía más a ella, por eso la quería tanto.

---Puedes quererme a mí si quieres.

---No te confundas, si no te mato aquí, es por respeto a Sara.

Sesshoumaru se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

--- ¿Creí que yo no era un demonio amable?

Sesshoumaru se alejó para regresar con Rin y Jaken, Sango se aseguró de que Sesshoumaru ya se hubiera ido.

---Pues te equivocaste con lo de amable, pero con lo de guapo tenías razón, tal vez debí haberle dicho como se supone que moriste, claro que era muy raro, que te sintieras cansada y de pronto murieras en el mismo lugar de donde obtuvieron los huesos para hacer tu cuerpo y que pudieras regresar.


End file.
